People seeking insurance coverage (e.g., vehicle insurance, homeowner insurance, life insurance, commercial property insurance, etc.), sometimes request an insurance quotation from two or more different insurance agents and/or insurance agencies associated with different insurance providers. After comparing different competitive insurance quotations, the insurance consumer may decide to purchase insurance coverage from the insurance provider having the price and/or coverage noted in the quotation that best meets his or her needs. Because many of these insurance quotations do not close or otherwise result in an insurance policy, the insurance provider may have a data repository containing a large number of closed (e.g., binding) and/or unclosed (e.g., non-binding) insurance quotations.
The insurance provider may desire to use these previous insurance consumer contacts as a source of potential insurance leads. The insurance provider may rely on their affiliated insurance agents or agencies to follow up on previously unclosed quotations. Therefore, a uniform process and/or methodology to allow insurance agents or agencies to efficiently manage and pursue multiple insurance re-quotations in a prioritized, optimized manner is desirable.